<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sa'yo lang natikman ang langit by koushi (dokgyunsoo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452513">sa'yo lang natikman ang langit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/koushi'>koushi (dokgyunsoo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Exhibitionism, Isko!AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, READ THE TAGS!!!, Romance, Smut, Tagalog Humor???, bastos to promise, iwaoi if u squint enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kung saan tinawag na <i>vanilla</i> si bokuto, syempre, hindi pumayag si akaashi.</p><p>(alternatively: wala nang pumupunta after class hours sa third floor men's restroom ng AS... usually.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sa'yo lang natikman ang langit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one's for my bebi, ang nag-introduce sa akin sa haikyuu. u r my enjel mwah. </p><p><b>disclaimer</b>: this is an unbeta-d work that contains sexual content (and briefly mentioned smoking!) so like, lam niyo yun, don't smoke sa campus that's bawal lol also this is an inaccurate representation ng mga estudyante sa up diliman i'm only speaking from years of experience so plz don't take this seriously ahaha. </p><p>andito na naman ako para maghasik ng lagim at andito na naman ako para babuyin ang iskol ko char!!! be responsible! (remember kids, consent is sexy rawr)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kung meron mang taong magdedescribe kay keiji akaashi, maraming magagandang masasabi sa kanya, of course, si keiji ‘yan eh.</p><p> </p><p>from the college of arts and letters, bachelor of arts in comparative literature, si keiji akaashi lang naman ang self-proclaimed pinakamasipag sa school na puno ng mga matatalino, dahil ika nga niya: <em>daig ng masipag ang matalino. </em></p><p> </p><p>pero sa dami nang magagandang bagay, agad na namumukod-tangi ang isang bagay, <em>“you can never know what’s going on inside his head.” </em></p><p> </p><p>much like everyone else from his little friend group, pare-pareho sila. with the stoic faces na kapag nakasalubong mo sa hallway ay automatic na tatabi ka sa dinaraanan nila. hindi mo rin naman masisisi si akaashi… pati na si kenma… at isama mo na rin si suna. but really, ganon lang talaga ang mukha nila, pero hindi naman dapat lahatin.</p><p> </p><p>“akaashi, baby ko, my love!!” bati ni oikawa sa kanya as soon as he gets to his seat sa fourth row sa tabi ni akaashi at kenma. case in point sa statement kanina: si oikawa. all <em>smiles</em> and <em>sunshine</em> kahit na ang lagkit-lagkit sa third floor ng AS on a friday afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>sino ba namang hindi mabubwisit at mapapakunot ang noo sa init sa classroom na may 28 students at 2 electric fan… tapos sira pa yung isa. tapos ‘yung prof, laging buzzer beater at 2:59 PM lagi pumapasok.</p><p> </p><p>kung hindi lang talaga naghahabol ng GEs sila akaashi at kenma ay hindi sila sasama sa class na ito. bakit ba kasi sila, lalo na siya, nagpabudol kay oikawa na easy uno ang philo 11? not very <em>big brain </em>of him, sa totoo lang.</p><p> </p><p>may bumagsak na kopya ng readings sa armchairs nila kasabay nang pagbagsak ni suna ng backpack niya sa tabi ni akaashi bago kumuha ng panyo para punasan ang pawis niya nang padampi-dampi.</p><p> </p><p>ang isa pa sa nabudol ni oikawa sa philo 11. <em>“oh,”</em> sabi ni suna sa kanila, “nakasalubong ko si sir bago ako magpaphotocopy ah, bakit wala pa?” kahit na tatlong flights ng stairs ang tinakbo ni suna, <em>hindi man lang nagulo ang buhok niya,</em> titig ni akaashi kay suna.</p><p> </p><p>“baka freecut,” sabi ni oikawa na agad naman kinontra ni kenma ng isang,<em> “luh, asa ka.”</em></p><p> </p><p>and as if on queue, pumasok ang second cousin ni satanas na buzzer beater at walang any-any ay nagpalabas ng 1/2 yellow pad at nagpasolve ng logical equations. akaashi just sighs, face void of any emotion, at walang palag na kumuha ng papel.</p><p> </p><p>it was another seatwork na kakain na naman ng isang oras ng klase. kung hindi lang libre ang tuition ni akaashi, baka nagdabog na siya dahil wala siyang natututunan at more self-study lang siya sa subject na ito.<em> punyeta ka talaga, oikawa. kasalanan mo ‘to, when we could’ve taken sea 30 na-airconditioned ang classroom!! </em></p><p> </p><p>but of course, siya si keiji akaashi, maaga siyang natapos despite the distraction na pawis na ang likod niya at walang kwenta ang mini-electric fan ni oikawa ba may pa-mist pang ganap, mas marami pang ibinugang mist kaysa hangin.</p><p> </p><p>it was<em> what?</em> around 3:23 PM? nang maramdaman at marinig ni akaashi na nagvibrate ang phone niya. pasimple niyang sinilip ang phone niya sa bag niya para tignan kung sino ang nagtext.<em> si bokuto. </em></p><p> </p><p>bilang busy siya kanina sa seatwork, hindi niya napansin na sandamakmak na pala ang iniwan ni bokuto na message sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>koutarou</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>mahal :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i think samu ditched me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:(</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>koutarou</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>hehe nvm i’ll go to u na lang</em>
</p><p>
  <em>305 diba i’ll wait for u outside </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>koutarou</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>i’m here i see u hehe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>dapat 7:00 PM pa sila magkikita ni bokuto today, mukhang mapapaaga pa yata. <em>thank you samu???</em> akaashi just smiles for a split second bago binagsak sa bag niya sa lapag ang phone niya.</p><p> </p><p><em>“nginingiti-ngiti mo d’yan,” </em>bulong ni oikawa sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi wipes the smile off of his face bago lingunin si oikawa. “sinong nakangiti?” he says.</p><p> </p><p><em>“ahy, </em>nagtext si big zaddy bokuto with the rough hands,” oikawa says.</p><p> </p><p>kumunot ang noo ni akaashi bago sinamaan ng tingin si oikawa, “please don’t call him that,” parang nandidiri pa si akaashi na lumabas sa bibig ni oikawa ‘yun. “yuck,<em> oh my god? </em>‘wag mo na uulitin ‘yon.”</p><p> </p><p>suna overhears the conversation at natawa na lang habang tuloy lang na nagsasagot.</p><p> </p><p>“seryoso ba?” napa-gasp pa si oikawa while whispering. “i know we don’t usually talk about your love life pero, totoo ba? si big daddy, <em>mr. vanilla?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“alam mo, this is why we don’t talk about my love life,” paalala ni akaashi sa kanya. <em>“kasi ang bastos mo.”</em></p><p> </p><p>oikawa leans in a little closer, “you’ve never done it outside your dorms? ang lungkot-lungkot siguro ng buhay mo.” mas lalong kumunot ang noo ni akaashi, magsasalita pa sana at binuka niya bibig niya only to close it again kasi tinuloy ni oikawa ang sasabihin, <em>“bnb’s don’t count.</em> again, <em>ang lungkot-lungkot siguro ng buhay mo, kei.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“i’m sorry,” he says defensively, “i’m sorry hindi ko ginagawang <em>personalit</em>y ang pagkakaroon ng <em>butas</em> kagaya mo.”</p><p> </p><p>they both hear kenma and suna let out an exhale sa ilong nila bago natawa. “oh my god,<em> take that back,</em>” pagpapanggap ni oikawa na tutusukin niya ng monggol 2 si akaashi,<em> “ito namang dalawang ‘to kung makatawa, ang linis-linis n’yo, eh, ‘no?”</em></p><p> </p><p>their hushed whispers keep on growing louder and louder kaya tinignan na sila ng prof nila kung ano ang pinag-uusapan nilang apat.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi thinks of all the times they spent together na mandalas siya ang nagpaplano, pero si bokuto ang gumagawa ng paraan for the night to end perfectly. movie dates na talagang movie date lang because bokuto falls asleep in the middle of the movie dahil napagod siya sa training. <em>(hello! hindi madali ang magpursue ng engineering all while playing for the university sa UAAP men’s volleyball team.)</em></p><p> </p><p>but don’t get him wrong, ha! <em>sex with koutarou is always great.</em> naalala pa ni akaashi ang unang beses nila noong inaya siya nito out of town. think: soft cuddling under the stars, michael buble in the background, candle-lit bath times, and koutarou fucking him missionary- syempre, but still, <em>salamat pa rin</em> because nakatatak na yata sa utak niya forever ang mukha ni kou nung nilabasan ito while fucking keiji.</p><p> </p><p>he loves the way koutarou makes sure that he’s always comfortable, ilang beses siyang tinatanong nito palagi,<em> “keiji, is this okay?” “keiji, ipapasok ko na, ha, tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable.” “you feel so good keiji. do you like it?” </em></p><p> </p><p>that’s just koutarou being koutarou, he has to be good, it has to be good- <em>perfect even. </em></p><p> </p><p>he’s sweet and loving, sobrang giving. and <em>god, </em>his stupid smile on his stupid face na nakakatanggal ng pagod ni akaashi, na kahit na siya mismo ay pagod ay mas inuuna niya pa rin si akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>naisip tuloy ni akaashi, will he be able to see more of koutarou? una sa lahat, <em>pakyu ka talaga oikawa.</em> bakit ba kasi nanginielam ito si oikawa, <em>eh ano naman ngayon kung koutarou’s all soft and fuzzy?</em></p><p> </p><p>pero above all else, keiji will only take what koutarou can give. kasi mahal niya si koutarou. (in all his<em> vanilla glory</em>.) again, <em>pakyu ka oikawa</em>, okay naman ang buhay ni akaashi before all of this, bago siya nangielam!!</p><p> </p><p>the class ends with 0 new knowledge learned at ang tanging nalaman lang ni akaashi for today ay mahal niya talaga si koutarou at walang ambag si oikawa sa buhay niya kundi kunsumisyon.</p><p> </p><p>sabay-sabay na lumabas sa room ang apat, with bokuto spotting them and standing up to walk towards their direction. suna looks at him confused, “akala ko kasama mo si samu?”</p><p> </p><p>“akala ko nga rin, eh,,” bokuto says while swinging an arm around both rin and keiji, “apparently, mas importante ang org kaysa sa akin.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, fuck,” rin says, “may GA pala mamaya.” rin and samu belong to the same org and with the GA around the corner, mukhang kukumustahin na ang apps this sem. sabihin na lang nating nakalimutan niyang may buddy pala siya sa org at mukhang kinupkop na ni osamu for him. so he kind of runs and waves goodbye to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“anyway, pwede ko na ba agawin si keiji?” bokuto says.</p><p> </p><p>kenma waves him off as if pinamimigay na si akaashi kay bokuto, kenma’s wave stops mid-air dahil bigla siyang may naalala, <em>“ano pala, </em>kung gagagamitin mo ‘yung dorm, at least send me a text.” he says, and akaashi knows exactly what kenma’s talking about.</p><p> </p><p>idagdag mo pa ang nakaka-eskandalong tawa ni oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi ignores them and walks the opposite direction, kasunod ni bokuto na medyo nagtataka. “what were you guys talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“nothing,” he says with his face usually void of any emotion, he walks papunta sa direksyon ng men’s restroom.</p><p> </p><p>“hey,” bokuto says softly stopping him while holding him sa braso while walking. “it’s not<em> nothing, </em>why are your ears red? sige nga?”</p><p> </p><p>akaashi covers his ears unconsciously. “magsi-cr lang ako.” paalam niya kay bokuto, pero sinundan siya nito hanggang sa loob ng leaning on the counter habang pinapanood si akaashi maghilamos.</p><p> </p><p>“you okay?” tanong niya sa boyfriend niya. bokuto sighs and grabs a clean towel from his gym bag na nakasabit sa balikat niya. iniabot niya ito kay akaashi. “masama pakiramdam mo?” his palm goes straight to akaashi’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m fine,” he says with a tight-lipped smile. bokuto extends his arms, open for a hug. akaashi stays silent and falls into the embrace. buti na lang din at walang tao sa CR ngayon at halos uwian na ng iba dahil alas-kwatro na.</p><p> </p><p>“you sure?” paninigurado ni bokuto habang hinihimas ang likod ni akaashi na nasa bisig niya. “want me to take you home?”</p><p> </p><p>he feels akaashi shake his head and sigh, <em>“tinawag ka ni oikawa na big daddy.” </em></p><p> </p><p>if it was possible to show all teeth and smiles while still looked confused, ‘yun ang mukha ni bokuto ngayon. “and we’re… supposed to<em> feel sad</em>? are <em>we</em> jealous?” ayan na ginamitan na siya ni bokuto ng<em> “we.” </em></p><p> </p><p>akaashi sighs and leans far para tignan si bokuto, “you’re sweet, and soft… <em>and un-daddy-like. </em>you’re… <em>baby.</em> big baby.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“i’m baby?”</em> bokuto tilts his head to the side, still confused kung saan ang patutunguhan ng usapan nila. “ah, so we <em>are</em> sad.” bokuto says to him, “ay sus, ang baby ko. ang laki ng problema.” he leans in again to gather akaashi into his arms and kisses his forehead.<em> “i love you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“don’t say it too much,” pagrereprimand niya kay bokuto, “it’ll lose its meaning agad.” to which bokuto replied with a<em> “eh, no, don’t care! basta ako, i love you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>bokuto finally feels akaashi’s arms hug him back, dahil wala rin namang tao. “he called us <em>vanilla,”</em> dagdag ni akaashi na parang nagsusumbong.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi buries his head sa malaki at malaman na dibdib ng boyfriend niya. “hmm,” bokuto hums and akaashi feels soothing circles on his back na hinihimas ni bokuto, “what else?” tanong nito.</p><p> </p><p>“wala na,” akaashi says and leans back to look at bokuto’s face again, “koutarou,” he says while look at his eyes. at dahil nandito na rin sila sa usapan na ito,<em> “hindi naman ako fragile.”</em></p><p> </p><p>bokuto smiles at him, obviously knowing what akaashi’s been hinting, “i know, keiji.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m just saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah,” he whispers nang yakapin ulit si akaashi,<em> “i know.” </em></p><p> </p><p>they stay like that for a while, walang nagsasalita kahit isa sa kanila, with bokuto still leaning back sa counter, almost sitting down with akaashi in his arms between his legs. buti na lang din at walang pumapasok sa cr, kahit na may distant footsteps at constant buzzing of people talking sa labas ng cr.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi has his chin tucked on the crook of bokuto’s neck and shoulder, full view lang naman niya ang malapad na likod ni bokuto na konti na lang puputok na sa luma niyang dryfit shirt. the same back na iniiwanan niya ng nail streaks and fingernail marks… <em>okay, and that’s one minute!</em></p><p> </p><p>tatayo na sana si akaashi kaya lang pinigilan siya neto kaya hindi siya naalis sa pwesto, “you know,” bokuto’s voice sounds a lot deeper ngayong dikit na dikit ang bibig nito sa tenga ni akaashi, “sumagi rin naman sa isip ko ‘yun, minsan iniisip ko <em>how good you would look on top of me,”</em> umpisa nito.</p><p> </p><p>gusto sanang sabihin ni akaashi ang isang malakas na <em>huh?! wdym lol</em> but he hears, <em>feels,</em> bokuto’s breathy voice. “riding me, getting off to my dick.<em> in my car,</em>” he adds and akaashi sees his own eyes widen sa salamin na nasa harap niya, “hihintayin mo ako after ng training, we’ll be parked sa may gym, not sa vanguard, maybe let my teammates see the fog on the windows of my car, <em>let them see how good i’m giving it to you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>ha??? mama?<em> lord?</em> OIKAWA?! hindi na alam ni akaashi kung sino ang tatawagin niya o kung bakit nakasama si oikawa, pero kasalanan niya ito. kumunot ang noo ni akaashi, he squirms habang yakap pa rin siya ni bokuto, “wait, <em>kou-”</em></p><p> </p><p>hayup na ‘yan, kung alam lang ni akaashi na magiging ganito, sana pinagpa-mamaya na lang niya ang usapan at umuwi muna sila sa boarding house niya, o kaya sa condo ni bokuto- kasi, my god, <em>what the hell is going awn!! </em></p><p> </p><p>“then the car would shake- no, <em>you</em> would shake uncontrollably, because my dick is <em>that </em>good and you can’t get enough of it, <em>na kahit nasa labas nagpapakantot ka.”</em> bokuto finally loosens his hold kay akaashi. agad namang tumayo nang maayos si akaashi at una niyang nakita ay ang nakangiting mukha ni bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>“ano, was that daddy enough for you?” he looks so smug, masyado pang malapit ang mukha niya kay akaashi and his breath was just ghosting right above akaashi’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>excuse me lang talaga kay god, ano bang pagsubok na naman ang haharapin ni akaashi today? as if hindi pa sapat ang araw-araw na boyfriend siya ni borta lord, pa-yummy student-athlete, na si bokuto na pagsubok every waking day, mukhang galante si<em> lord jesus-san</em> today sa dami ng pagsubok na binibigay niya. so, he says, <em>fuck it </em>and grabs bokuto by the back of his neck para halikan ito.</p><p> </p><p>bokuto gives him a soft and surprised, <em>mmph, </em>when their lips met. it was soft, full on pressing of lips against lips. akaashi lets out a contented sigh when he feels bokuto’s hand on the back of his neck, playing with his hair, and he gasps. bokuto pulled his hair for a moment para himasin ulit ang parteng hinila niya.</p><p> </p><p>bokuto took that as a chance para halikan si akaashi nang may dila, in the middle of their open mouthed kiss bokuto breaks away for a fraction of a second, his eyes fluttering open and meets akaashi’s own half-lidded gaze.</p><p> </p><p>the hand from akaashi’s nape moves to his neck, in a loose choke-hold grasp bago ito inilipat sa panga at pisngi ni akaashi, “or <em>this?</em>” bokuto says his thumb slightly grazing akaashi’s lower-lip. “is this daddy enough?”</p><p> </p><p>hinabol ng bibig ni akaashi ang thumb ni bokuto and catches the finger in his mouth, giving it a soft suck. <em>“oh?”</em> nagulat na sabi ni bokuto in a hushed voice, his mouth forming an o bago napalitan ng isang ngiti, before taking his thumb out and sliding it pababa sa chin ni akaashi as he pulls him in for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p><em>“ugh, bakit ba kasi panghapon class ni sir,” </em>they hear two voices approach the restroom, <em>“duuude, nu ba, hanggang 5:30 lang naman, konting tiis na lang.”</em> they hear two men talking. si akaashi ang unang natauhan at hinatak si bokuto sa nearest stall, throwing them and their stuff inside, and thank fucking god sa pwd stall sila napunta.</p><p> </p><p>“too tall,” he whispers as he pushes bokuto paupo sa toilet, which had it’s seat and cover down, thank god ulit. hindi sila pwedeng tumayo sa stall because kitang-kita agad ang ulo nilang dalawa sa loob ng stall, dagdag mo pa ang dyed hair ni bokuto na agaw-pansin.</p><p> </p><p>pinanood lang siya ni bokuto, all while it was happening, with a shit-eating grin. akaashi feels two palms slide up his back, from under his shirt bago niya narealize ang position nilang dalawa, he was straddling bokuto’s<em> thicc</em> thighs habang nakaupo sila sa toilet bowl, inside a stall.</p><p> </p><p>papagalitan sana ni akaashi si bokuto but before he could open his mouth, agad itong sinunggaban ni bokuto. halos mapaatras si akaashi, muntikan nang mahulog if it weren’t for bokuto’s hands on his back sa loob ng shirt niya, roaming everywhere, warming up his skin.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi leans down and grabs his backpack na binato niya lang kanina, “ah, ano ba ‘yan,” he squirms in bokuto’s hold, “wait, kou- <em>nasan na ba phone ko?” </em>he was half whispering.</p><p> </p><p>sumunggab naman si bokuto sa leeg ni akaashi, “why?” he says against akaashi’s skin, in between kisses and bites.</p><p> </p><p>“itetext ko si kenma,” ang sabi lang ni akaashi before he sighs in defeat, hindi niya mahanap ang phone niya and bokuto’s lips on his skin was distracting him too much.</p><p> </p><p>“‘wag na,” bokuto says and inalalayan niya si akaashi pabalik into an upright position. “no need, don’t text him na.”</p><p> </p><p>akaashi looks confused, “akala ko nagdibs si samu sa condo niyo tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“who says we’re going home? i’m gonna fuck you,” bokuto says before kissing him on the lips before letting go of akaashi’s lower lip, “<em>right here. </em>that okay with you,<em> hmm?”</em></p><p> </p><p>akaashi has his mouth agape. he nods, but bokuto says, “i wanna hear it, keiji.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay.” he stares at bokuto’s eyes bago bumaba ang gaze niya pababa sa mga labi nito,<em> “yes, please.” </em>he repeats, just in case bokuto needs it, of course he needs to hear it. si bokuto pa. si keiji akaashi ang patunay na sobrang nakakatigas ang consent.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>okay.</em> will you be good for me, keiji?” he says, “dapat ‘wag ka maingay, baka mahuli tayo.”</p><p> </p><p>akaashi closes his mouth and gulps, his eyes following- fluttering close before he whispers against bokuto’s mouth, “i’m good, i’ll be good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kung bakit two fingers deep na si bokuto inside akaashi, akaashi will never know. hindi naman niya inexpect ang 5:00 PM niya ay scheduled: <em>to be fucked inside a stall sa 3rd floor men’s restroom sa AS. </em></p><p> </p><p>anong nangyari sa 7:00 PM study date at starbucks petron along katipunan??? hindi rin alam ni akaashi??? all he knows is he’s being spread open by two rough fingers inside a bathroom, jusko lord, wag lang talaga maglinis ang maintenance right now…</p><p> </p><p>akaashi feels bokuto’s thighs spread wider, forcing him to spread his legs too dahil nakaupo siya sa mga hita nito. “koutarou, please,” he whispers, magkadikit ang noo nila right now. “please, <em>please,</em> sige na,”</p><p> </p><p>“can’t,” matipid na sagot ni bokuto, “haven’t stretched you enough yet.”</p><p> </p><p>it was a subtle flex.</p><p> </p><p>of course, sa laki ba naman ng tite ni bokuto. akaashi takes this time para hawakan ang rubbered up tite ni bokuto just casually resting against his toned tummy, galit na galit at ready na for akaashi. he gives it a few pumps, thumb playing with the head before squeezing softly habang hinahagod pababa. the lube on the condom giving it a smooth slide.</p><p> </p><p>my god, matagal pa ba? kulang na lang maglaway na si akaashi in anticipation, bokuto’s dick hot and heavy against his palm. (then maybe next time, he would probably get on his knees para chupain si koutarou ulit, maybe sa first floor ng AS men's rest room na lang where the floor's actually being <em>cleaned.)</em></p><p> </p><p>the third finger only made him feel more frustrated than he already was. but still, bokuto was right, he <em>needs </em>to be stretched good. walang ibang marinig si akaashi kundi ang paghinga nilang dalawa, and the slightly audible squelching of the lube on the fingers inside his ass, at ang from time to time na footsteps approaching and walking by the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m good, okay na, kou- please,” he whimpers silently.</p><p> </p><p>bokuto gives his boyfriend a smile before helping him up, holding him at the back of his thighs habang ina-align ni ni akaashi ang ulo ng tite ni bokuto sa butas niya, he takes a quick inhale before sinking down and lets out a breathy exhale as he felt the breaching- <em>the slight burn of the stretch. </em></p><p> </p><p>his mouth hangs open in a silent moan as he takes every inch of bokuto, only closing it because he has to swallow the lump in his throat, when he bottoms out. binibigyan siya ni bokuto ng distracting kisses, from the back of his ears pababa hanggang sa leeg nito at sa balikat while waiting for akaashi to adjust sa tite niya.</p><p> </p><p>instead na iangat ang sarili, he grinds and feels bokuto inside him, and he lolls his head foreward pababa sa balikat ni bokuto, before lifting up and slowly coming back down in a slow rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>habang ginagawa niya ‘yun nang paulit-ulit ay tila naglalakbay ang mga kamay ni bokuto sa katawan niya, from his back, papunta sa bewang niya habang inaalalayan siya sa rhythm na sinet niya, and then coming up to trace his nipples above his shirt, playing with it before it settles back to akaashi’s face.</p><p> </p><p>hawak niya ang mukha ni akaashi, his thumb pressing hard against akaashi’s right cheek and the other four fingers probably leaving faint pink marks against the other cheek, with this, pwersadong nakabuka ang bibig ni akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi’s going a bit faster now, riding him steadily, careful enough para hindi marinig ang skin on skin slapping whenever akaashi’s ass hits bokuto’s thighs. he ca feel the strain on his hamstrings now, medyo nagsisi tuloy si akaashi kung bakit hindi niya tinuloy hanggang college ang pagvovolleyball niya.</p><p> </p><p><em>“you okay?”</em> bokuto asks him nung nagbago ang rhythm ng dick-riding niya. akaashi shakes his head and nods, natawa tuloy si bokuto. “okay, okay.” he taps akaashi’s thighs. <em>“up, mahal.” </em>inalalayan niya para si akaashi ang nakaluhod sa bowl. bokuto’s head peaks above the cubicles, pero okay lang ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>hindi maiwasan ni akaashi ang mapakapit sa pader sa harap niya when bokuto slides into him again in one go. bokuto drapes himself sa likod ni akaashi,<em> “alam mo ba kung gano ka kasikip? god, you feel so good, keiji.”</em> he whispers, <em>“pinipiga ng butas mo ‘yung tite ko, everytime you clench your ass. you feel so good, so, so tight for me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>akaashi has his head hung low habang tinitira siya ni bokuto from the back, his other hand reaching back to pull bokuto by his hip, closer, deeper into him. okay na sana kaya lang kanina pa nila naririnig ang nagvavibrate na phone sa bulsa ng bag ni akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>bokuto stalls for a moment. lumingon si akaashi, “wag mo na pansinin,” he says but bokuto pulls out and gets his phone. tumatawag si oikawa, his<em> “tooru” </em>and the little blue heart staring back at him.</p><p> </p><p>bumalik si bokuto sa likod niya before sliding the answer button and placing it on akaashi’s ear. akaashi looks… scared? confused? more angry, that’s for sure. “ano?!” he says as he grabs his own phone from bokuto’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“akala ko ba mag-aaral kayo ni kou sa starbucks sa petron? bakit wala kayo?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“mamaya p-pa!,” akaashi breathes when he feels it, he stutters a bit his voice growing louder. “seven, mamaya pang seven.”.</p><p> </p><p>sino ba naman ang hindi matataranta when you’re being split open in half ng malaking tite while you’re on the phone with your friend. <em>“okay ka lang?” hingal ka gurl?"  </em>tanong nito sa kanya, mej mocking, <em>“lam mo, keiji, otso lang naman ang jeep. pinapagod mo pa sarili mo maglakad. sige na, i’ll save us a table.” </em></p><p> </p><p>buti na lang at hindi nakatunog si oikawa so when they both hang up, papagalitan sana niya si bokuto because he shouldn’t have done that. pero bokuto just smiled at him, looking down at him, admiring akaashi from behind, his redness spreading from his ears to his nape- pati siguro likod ni akaashi pulang-pula na. </p><p> </p><p>maya-maya pa, bokuto drapes himself again sa likod ni akaashi, hand sneaking in front to touch akaashi’s neglected dick, and he could only throw his head back against bokuto’s shoulder when the tugs on his dick counter the thrusts inside his ass.</p><p> </p><p>he turns his head to the side, his mouth meeting bokuto’s cheeks, <em>“kou, malapit na ako,”</em> he says, the palms on the wall turn into clenched fists now.</p><p> </p><p>the other hand leaves the wall para hawakan ang buhok ni bokuto, pulling at it when he feels the warm feeling pooling on his belly. “kou,” he calls again, the hand on bokuto’s hair were pulling harder now, nagcclench na rin ang toes ni akaashi in his shoes and he’s close, he’s so close.</p><p> </p><p>but then it stops.</p><p> </p><p>bokuto’s thrusts slow down and akaashi sighs and drops his head low.</p><p> </p><p>may pumasok na grupo ng mga…<em> freshies?</em> they keep talking about an org’s app process, the voices sound like there were four of them. most of them going inside the stalls, they hear the faucet open, but they don’t leave.</p><p> </p><p>so much for the toe-curling jakol while being fucked from behind, kelan ba lalabas ‘tong mga freshies na ‘to? akaashi’s head shoots up when he feels bokuto pick up his pace with a sharp thrust, kahit na may mga nasa labas pa, and he gasps and then moans.</p><p> </p><p><em>“ano ‘yun?”</em> one of them ask,<em> “narinig n’yo ‘yun?” </em>but the group dismisses him at pinagbintangan pang nananakot ang isa sa kanila..</p><p> </p><p>“hands on the wall, mahal,” bulong ni bokuto sa kanya and the hand on his boyfriend’s hair leaves. he presses both palms on the wall, and naramdaman na naman niya ang mainit na palad ni bokuto sa tite niya. <em>“this okay?”</em> he asks again, mabilis ang pagtango ni akaashi. <em>“good.”</em></p><p> </p><p>bokuto’s other hand snakes in front sa dibdib niya, before sliding up again to hold akaashi’s face, sliding 2 fingers inside his mouth. automatic namang sumara ang bibig ni akaashi dito, softly moaning as he feels the rough pads on the fingertips press down on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>naglolokohan pa ang mga freshies sa labas about some sort of ghost story, but really, <em>pwede bang tumakbo na sila palabas? </em></p><p> </p><p>speaking of labas, the hand on his dick quickens in contrast sa steady rhythm ng paglalabas-pasok ni bokuto sa butas niya, rubbing his walls, the head of bokuto’s dick casually brushing against his spot sa tuwing labas-pasok ito sa kanya and he’s so close, hindi na niya kaya kung hindi na naman matutuloy.<em> taga-up siya, luntian at pula pero ang balls niya, blue? fake isko ampota.</em></p><p> </p><p>so when he feels bokuto play with his balls, he lets out a whimper bago manginig ang tuhod niya dahil nilabasan na siya. the aftershocks of his orgasm coming in waves dahil ayaw tumigil ni bokuto sa pagtira sa kanya, hindi rin binibitawan ang tite niya and he just visibly shakes everytime mahahawakan ang ulo ng tite niya.</p><p> </p><p>he feels bokuto slide his shirt pataas hanggang sa may shoulder blades niya and before he knows it, he feels warm come on his back, habang pinipintahan ni bokuto ng tamod ang likod niya in wild streaks.</p><p> </p><p><em>“sarap?”</em> he feels bokuto whisper against his ear when they were catching their breaths, hindi na nila napansin na wala na palang tao sa labas, the group probably heard them too.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi rolls his eyes, napalitaan ito ng ngiti when he feels a towel wipe his back, so he stands up when he feels the same towel grade his ass and his thighs. bokuto was wiping down their sweat, lube, and come. he feels all warm and fuzzy, of course, lilinisan pa siya ni bokuto kahit ang sarili niyang condom nakasabit lang sa lid ng bin from where he probably flung it before coming on his boyfriend’s back.</p><p> </p><p><em>“sarap.”</em> akaashi says habang nakaharap na kay bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>“ano, not very <em>vanilla,</em> ‘no? how’s that for vanilla?” he asks him before giving him a quick peck. "i think that was more, rocky road than vanilla?"</p><p> </p><p>he's so stupid, akaashi shakes the smile off of his face before giving bokuto's lips a quick peck again. (maybe two more.)</p><p> </p><p>“bihis na, <em>baka gusto mo pang umisa, baka mahuli na tayo</em>. you just got lucky mga duwag na freshie ‘yung kanina.”</p><p> </p><p>they both laugh at themselves and their situation. they both dressed themselves and gets ready to leave. ang sakit na ng batok ni bokuto kakayuko, so when they finally open the stall door, halos mapaatras si bokuto ulit bumping akaashi in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“aray naman, koutarou,” he grumbles and rubs the spot in his chest na naatrasan. he follows bokuto’s gaze and see’s suna smoking near the windows sa cr. casually waving as he takes a hit. “hindi na kayo naawa sa mga freshie ng org namin.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>naglakad si suna palapit sa sink para idiin ang yosi niya before wetting it and throwing it sa bin. “what? come on, with bokuto’s hair? magkakamali pa ba ako?” he says when he feels both pair of eyes on him, “una sa lahat, i smoke <em>here.</em> no one really goes here after class hours,” he says in a matter of fact way. “second,<em> really? </em>kung kelan may GA org namin sa taas, ngayon talaga kayo nagsex? pasalamat kayo, ako nakahuli sa inyo.”</p><p> </p><p>rin wouldn’t even make tsismis, hell, he probably doesn’t care. pero mukhang blackmail material ito in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>“what would you do if si samu ang nakakita sa inyo?” dagdag pa nito.</p><p> </p><p>that would be embarrassing. osamu would probably<em> kink shame </em>them, kahit na new found kink pa lang nilang dalawa ‘to. <em>“what would samu see?”</em> they hear a voice from the bathroom entrance and sees osamu holding up a stick sa bibig niya from his own packet.</p><p> </p><p><em>“oh?” </em>he says eyeing bokuto and akaashi still halfway out of the stall, “oh…<em> oh.”</em> parang may lightbulb sa ulo si osamu when he saw them, and he just bursts out laughing, cigarette still stuck on his lips bago lumapit kay rin to ask for a light.</p><p> </p><p><em>“nice,”</em> osamu says after humithit, “koutarou, my man,” he smiles and repeats with much more smugness.<em> “niiiiice.”</em></p><p> </p><p>rin has the<em> i told you so</em> face before shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ano ba ‘yan, 2:50 na, wala pa rin si sir.” reklamo ni oikawa ulit before sitting down, “akaashi, ang aking vanilla baby, how was your weekend!”</p><p> </p><p>rin coughs awkwardly at the <em>“vanilla baby”</em> endearment, akaashi shoots him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“alam mo, pwede mo naman sabihing ayaw mo kami kasama ni iwa mag-aral, <em>hindi ‘yung nangdiditch ka d’yan.”</em> oikawa says. kenma perks up and joins the conversation, “hindi ‘yan umuwi nung friday,”</p><p> </p><p>rin coughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“rin, anong alam mo na hindi namin alam?” oikawa eyes them both.</p><p> </p><p>“ikaw lang,” kenma adds and then leans back in his chair again tuning their voices out. kuroo, kenma’s boyfriend was bokuto’s other best buddy and he probably knows what happened.</p><p> </p><p><em>“vanilla baby, </em>bakit hindi mo ikwento kung bakit 6:30 na, nasa AS ka pa rin?” panghahamon ni rin sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>with akaashi’s stoic face, oikawa comments, “alam niyo, i can <em>never </em>really read keiji’s face, pero alam kong bastos iniisip niya kasi ang pula ng tenga niya.”</p><p> </p><p>akaashi ignores them and for the first time that sem, pinagdasal niyang dumating na agad ang prof nila. but alas, nananadya ang mundo at freecut pa yata talaga sila. mas marami pa siyang tsismis na napupulot kay oikawa kaysa sa natutunan niya tungkol sa punyetang boolean logic na ‘yan.</p><p> </p><p>napilitan tuloy siyang aminin ang nangyari that friday night na hindi siya umuwi, hindi niya sinipot si oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>akaashi just slumps on his seat bago naramdaman ang electric fan ni oikawa na may mist, “tapos nagalit ka pa nung tinawag kong big daddy si koutarou, spicy naman pala talaga siya.” he adds, <em>“okay lang aminin na favorite ka ni lord, keiji. hindi naman kami maiinggit. promise.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>“my god, keiji ang bastos mo pala talaga hindi halata!!! sinagot mo pa tawag ko nung nagsesexy time kayo ni koutarou!!!”</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>at sa school na puno ng mga matatalino, nagtataka si akaashi kung bakit minsan tanga siya. <em>bakit ba siya nagpapabudol kay oikawa palagi?</em></p><p> </p><p>ika nga niya: daig ng masipag ang matalino, pero daig pala ng demonyo ang masipag na si keiji. (aka, demonyo in the form of a tooru oikawa at rintarou suna.)</p><p> </p><p>wag naman sana dumating ang araw na pati si kenma ay maging demonyo na rin. but like akaashi, <em>who knows what’s going on sa utak ni kenma? </em>he’s probably done more risky things than all three of them combined.</p><p> </p><p>he feels his phone vibrate sa bulsa niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>koutarou</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>mahaaaal :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sundo kita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>osamu won’t shut up about what happened </em>
</p><p>
  <em>pati si coach yata alam na</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:( :( :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait mo me ah i’m omw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ily bebe ko</em>
</p><p> </p><p>he smiles, at least he has his own angel right here<strike> (???) (questionable pa rin talaga.)</strike></p><p>
  <strong>keiji</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>come here faster i’m being cornered</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dahil sa kabastusan mo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>drive safe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>love you too, mahal. :)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b> disclaimer </b>: (ulit lol) this is in no way related to the institution mentioned in the story. this is purely fictional and gusto ko lang pong sabihing huwag niyo akong isusumbong sa pulis at huwag niyo po akong isusumbong sa up, please!!! baka malaman nila dito lang napupunta ang tax ng taumbayan, chour!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>